1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more specially to an electrical card connector for receiving cards with different thickness.
2. Description of Prior Art
A smart card can be used to internet shopping and pay a bill, and a notebook computer always sets a smart card connector for adapting the smart card. The computer also sets an express card connector or other type card connectors. The smart card and the express card have the same width, so the smart card connector and the express card connector are always stacked to save the inner space of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,810, for example, discloses such a stacked electrical card connector comprising an express card connector and a smart card connector. The express card connector comprises an insulative housing, a shell covering the housing and a plurality of contacts received by the housing. The smart card connector comprises a shield plate, a plastic board mating with the shield plate and a terminal module. And the electrical card connector further comprises a transfer device. The transfer device includes a spacer, a daughter board and a rear socket, and the express card connector and the smart card connector are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) by the transfer device. It is obvious that there are too many components to be assembled, and the cost of the electrical card connector will be high apparently.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.